1 The Beginning of the End A Marauder's Tale
by padf0ot
Summary: Marauder's Era story. Original character in it.LilyOC, LilyJames, OCOC, RemusOC, PeterOC, and SiriusOC.


**Part One**

The Beginning of the End A Marauder's Tale Chapter One How Was Your Summer 

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Apollo's father screamed. "GLADLY!" Apollo bellowed back. Big mistake. Before she knew it, the small, round coffee table in the living room was being hurled at her. It hit her arm, putting it in excruciating pain. She turned on her heel, ignoring the pain in her left arm, and walked out of her house. She knew she'd come back, she had to, there was no where else to go. It was August 23rd, so Apollo was sixteen. Oh, how she wished she was only one year older, then she could get away. In one year, she would be of age in the Wizarding world. She could finally get away from her muggle father then.

Apollo walked through the streets and alleyways in her neighborhood, looking for adequate sleeping quarters until September 1st. "Screw it, I'll just sleep here." She said aloud. She sat down, accidentally bumping her left arm on the brick wall behind her. "FUCK!" She screamed. "Hello?" Came a familiar voice behind her. "Sage, is that you?" Apollo turned around to see none other than…JAMES POTTER. "What do you want, Potter?" She asked, voice quivering a bit from the pain. "Well, for one, are you okay? And two, what are you doing leaning on my house?" He asked. "No, I'm not okay, my arm kills. I'm leaning on your house because it's comfy, and I'm tired." She answered, obviously in pain. "Sage, my mum's a Healer, she can help." "I'll live, Potter." "Just, c'mon." With that, James pulled Apollo inside.

The Potter's home was nice. Inside the pine green front door was a fairly large foyer, and through there was a cozy living room, complete with fireplace. James led Apollo to the large, blue kitchen. "Mum?" He asked the short woman in front of him. "Yes, James?" "Well, my friend, Apollo, well, her, just show her your arm." James said, not knowing how to explain. Apollo walked from behind James and looked at the petite figure of the woman in front of her. Short black hair with dark brown eyes, short, maybe about 5'1". "Hello, Mrs. Potter." Apollo mumbled, a little embarrassed. "Something is wrong with your arm, I take it?" Mrs. Potter asked. "Yes, I err… hit it earlier on a coffee table." Apollo said a little apprehensively. "Hmm… it's a little banged up, but with the proper spell, it should work. Hold out your arm." Apollo did so. "OW!" It's okay dear, just broken. Hmm…oh yes _Arompe_." Mrs. Potter said, a small, blue string went around Apollo's arm and healed it, then disappeared. "Thanks, Mrs. Potter!" Apollo exclaimed. "No problem, dear." Mrs. Potter walked out of the room. "Umm…well, I guess I owe you a thank you, too. Thanks, Potter." Apollo said to James. "No problem. So, how did you _really_ break your arm?" "Do you want to know." "Well, yes." Apollo told the story of her father and herself.

"So, he _threw_ it at your arm!" James exclaimed. "Well, he was aiming for my head, but I dodged it, so instead it hit my arm." Apollo whispered. "Apollo-" James started but was cut off by Apollo. "You never call me Apollo." She stated. "Well, I'm going to start, and you can call me James from now on. And from now on, you're going to stay here, even though we may be against each other at school doesn't mean we really are. Stay for the rest of the summer." He said. Apollo contemplated this. She didn't want charity. But she did want to get away from her father, for now. "Thanks, James. I will." She answered. "Cool, how will you get all your things, though." "My dad always leaves at 3:30 PM for a pack of fags. I'll just sneak in then." "You can use my Invisibility Cloak." James offered. "Thanks." I am not going to go into detail about how she went home, no one was there, got her stuff, and went back to James. Her and James went to Diagon Alley, and split up. They met back at The Potter's. Oh and I forgot, O.W.L.s. O in everything but History of Magic, which was E. Yay!

Apollo lay on the bed on the last night of August. She wanted to get to school so badly. Tomorrow, at 11, she would on board the Hogwarts Express.

End Chapter One 


End file.
